<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden [Podfic] by nonbinaryezrabridger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403232">Hidden [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger'>nonbinaryezrabridger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stargate trope bingo [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, TW: Vomit, hiding an illness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rush has a bad reaction to the foliage on a planet, but hides it from the rest of the crew.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicholas Rush &amp; Everett Young</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stargate trope bingo [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hidden [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the "hiding an injury/illness" square on the stargate trope bingo I made up.</p><p>tw for vomit</p><p>rush is kind of an asshole in this but also when isn't he an asshole</p><p>I’m new to podficcing so if there are any problems let me know!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>soundcloud link: https://soundcloud.com/user-58965104/hidden or click <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-58965104/hidden"><em><span class="u">here</span></em></a></p><p> </p><p>Or use Google Drive: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nK-2JRaEncxj0hJfFqJ-NrLTBGLIcvgL/view?usp=sharing</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>